Date Night
by pizzaguy15
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi get encouraged to ask each other out by their friends, well actually more like pressured to ask each other out. UxY Oneshot


**Umm I don't own Code Lyoko blah blah blah you already know this stuff**

"Ask her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"What's with you ganging up on me like this?"

"Well if you are not going to ask her than I will for you."

Odd pulled out his phone and began typing in Yumi's number, but Ulrich ran up and grabbed his phone before he could press the "Talk" button. "Give me my phone back!" Odd yelled. "Not if you're gonna call Yumi!" Ulrich yelled back. "Hey, what's with all the yelling, guys?" Jeremie asked as he walked into Odd and Ulrich's dorm. "Ulrich's being a baby and won't ask Yumi out." Ulrich sighed. "C'mon Ulrich, you know she would say yes." Jeremie said. "Ugh! I'm not asking her out and that's final. I'm gonna head to Wal-Mart downtown. I gotta get some things." And with that Ulrich walked out. "The one things that makes Ulrich nervous is asking out girls. Oh well I'm going to call Yumi anyway." Jeremie shook his head. "Odd, I don't think that's a good idea." Odd rolled his eyes. "And why not? Is he gonna beat me up? I can take Ulrich!" Jeremie giggled. "What? You don't think I can take him?" Odd said. Jeremie looked down, "Well, Odd, you're kind of...small...compared to Ulrich. And plus you know how hotheaded he can be at times." Odd sighed. "Is this about me being, as you guys call it, 'scrawny'? Because I am not scrawny! I'm svelte!" Jeremie rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Odd." Odd reached into his pocket to grab his phone to call Yumi. "Hey! Ulrich forgot to give me back my phone! Jeremie, let me borrow yours." Jeremie just walked off. "Ok fine! But you know you could have helped me start something beautiful!" Odd yelled down the hall than walked back into his dorm. Meanwhile, Yumi walked up to Aelita's dorm and knocked on it. A few seconds later she answered. "Hey Yumi. What's up?" Aelita greeted. "Hey Aelita. May I come in and talk to you about something." Aelita nodded and Yumi entered her dorm. Aelita closed the door and the two girls sat on her bed. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Aelita asked. Yumi turned to her and said, "Do you think it's...you know...wrong for the girl to ask they guy out on a date?" Aelita knew exactly where she was going with this. "No, I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean usually the guy asks the girl but it's not a law, am I right?"Aelita responded. "Ok, just wondering." Yumi said. "Is this about Ulrich?" Aelita asked. "Yeah. I mean, I don't see why he hasn't asked me out. I've given him plenty of signs. I've even flashed him a few times." Aelita leaned back a little, "Ok, didn't need to know that. But seriously go ask him." Yumi stood up. "Thanks Aelita. You're the best." Yumi walked out of her room and began heading to Ulrich's dorm. When she got there she knocked and Odd answered. "Yumi! Just the girl I wanted to see." Yumi gave him a puzzled look. "Really? Why? Oh and is Ulrich hear?" she asked. "No he went to Wal-Mart, and he stole my phone!" Odd replied. "Ok, thanks Odd!" Yumi began running down the hallway. "Hey wait, Yumi. I need to ask you something!", but she was already gone. "Man! Everyone's just walking away from me today!". Yumi began walking towards the Wal Mart. It was a walking distance away from Kadic. Ulrich was walking back to Kadic with a bag full of stuff. He and Yumi bumped into each other.

"Hey Yumi. What are you doing here?"

"Odd told me you were at the store and I was gonna meet you there."

Ulrich blushed a little. "Oh, uh, thanks."

"So what's in the bag?"

"Just some stuff I need for an art project."

"Oh. So Ulrich I was wondering if-"

"Yumi! Look!" Ulrich pointed to a closed jewelry store that was being robbed.

"Let's go stop them!"

"Are you crazy Ulrich? What if they have guns?" But Ulrich was already making his way towards the crime scene. "Hey, wait for me! I want to beat some burglars up, too!" They two Lyoko Warriors ran up and saw three burglars. They all had guns. Ulrich ran up towards one of the crooks and jumped up and kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold. The other guy shot at Ulrich, but he jumped up, dodged the bullet, and kicked that guy in the jaw too, knocking him out. The third crook aimed his gun at Ulrich, but Yumi ran up from behind and tripped the guy's feet out from under him. When he was in midair, Yumi kicked him in the face and he was knocked out cold. The two fighters heard sirens coming and ran off. They ran all the way back to school.

"That was awesome!"

"That was not awesome! That guy almost shot you!"

"But he didn't 'cause I got my partner-in-crime right here!"

Ulrich gave her a soft knuckle punch on the arm and Yumi turned as red as a tomato.

"So, what did you want to ask me, Yumi?"

"Oh yeah, well I was wondering, if you're not against it, or anything, if you would like to go on a date with me, sometime?" Ulrich stood there speechless.

"Ok. If you don't want too, that's fine." Yumi turned around and tears began filling her eyes.

"No Yumi, I was actually going to ask you the same thing. I would love to go on a date with you." Now it was Ulrich's turn to be tomato-red.

"Really?"

"Yeah. How about I pick you up to tomorrow at eight. We can go to dinner and see a movie."

-THE NEXT NIGHT-

"Alright my man. You got the colon on. Not too strong, but smellable. Got teeth brushed, hair washed, clothes on, flowers-"

"Crap! Odd I forgot the flowers." Ulrich ran out of their dorm.

"Alright Yumi. You have the perfume on. Not too strong, but smellable. Got teeth brushed, hair washed, clothes on, nails polished."

"How do I look Aelita?"

"You look great Yumi. And I'm not just saying that." Just than the two girls heard the doorbell ring. "Oh my gosh! He's here!" Yumi yelled. "Go answer the door!" Yumi gave the mirror one last glance than opened her door. "Hey, Yumi. You look hot- I mean beautiful." Ulrich mentally slapped himself. _Stupid hormones._ But Yumi didn't mind him calling her hot. "Thanks. You look great too." Ulrich blushed. "Here. These are for you." Ulrich handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Wow Ulrich. They're beautiful. I'll be right back." Yumi walked up to her room where Aelita was watching the whole event with the window open. "Wow. Smooth one Ulrich." Aelita said sarcastically. "Hey, I was trying not drool at that shirt he is wearing. You can practically see his abs. Can you see his abs, Aelita." Yumi said. "I can not.", Aelita simply responded. "Hey, put these flowers in a vase for me." Yumi asked. "You got it." Yumi quickly ran down the stairs, but started walking when Ulrich could see her. "Ready to go?" he asked. The two began walking downtown. Ulrich took her to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Meanwhile, Aelita started walking back to the academy when she noticed a rather scrawny purple figure and a smart but not nerdy blue boy following Ulrich and Yumi. "What are you two doing." Aelita asked. "Following them on their date. Jeremie and I made a bet for $10. I say that they'll kiss during the movie. Jeremie says they'll kiss after dinner." Odd replied. "Wow. I can not believe you two would follow them on their special night and make bets. Count me in. $10 they'll kiss on their walk in the park. Let's make it $15 if there's some tongue." The three shook hands and began secretly following the two love birds. After dinner, the two hadn't kissed, so Jeremie was out, which Odd teased him for. Now it was down to Odd and Aelita. "So, Yumi, what movie would you like to see." Yumi looked to see what was playing. "Can we see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." Yumi asked. "You bet." Ulrich replied. The two went to go see the movie. After it was over, they still hadn't kissed, so Odd became grumpy. Now it was just down to Aelita. If they kissed during their walk to the park, the two boys both owed her $10. $15 if there was tongue. "I liked that movie. Did you like it, Ulrich." Yumi asked. "It was pretty good. Let's take a walk through the park." The two walked through the park, hand-in-hand, just silently talking and having no idea that they were being secretly followed. After a few minutes they sat down on a bench.

"I had fun, Ulrich. I'm glad you took me out."

"I had fun too Yumes. You know when I was going to ask you out, I was really nervous that you'd say no."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just nervous 'cause ever since I met you I've had, you know, those feelings."

"Really? 'Cause you know I've liked you for a while now too."

"So, does this mean, you know, we're...together."

Yumi smiled. "Would you like to be?"

Ulrich moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"C'mon Ulrich. Kiss her. You know you want to." Aelita quietly said from behind the bush.

"No Ulrich! You can kiss her another time!" Odd and Jeremie pleaded, but it was too late. The two leaned in and kissed each other. After a few seconds, Aelita's eyes grew wide.

"I just saw some tongue. $15 now. Both of you." The two boys gave her their money, than the three left the happy couple to have their..._alone time_.

**Does this seem rushed? I kind of was just bored today and winged this story. Oh well I'm still new to writing stories**


End file.
